ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! MP Episode 124
A mysterious guy arrived to Mathew home in a stormy night, which revealed to be a Gravekeeper for the Pharaoh and dangred him of the danger of a group of Graverobbers which seek his death and before ending his words he got shot by a mysterious man and get killed, and then challenged Yami Mathew to a Duel!!. Summary Intro At an egyptian tomp, a guy is trying to get in while other preventing him. * Gravekeeper: Get out!! no one shall enter the tomp!! * Guy:Heh, step aside or i will.. * Gravekeeper: Do you threat me i will then the guy removes his gloves revealing a strange hieratic text * Guy while his hand glowing: Come out!!! * Gravekeeper: What this!!!! A light cover the area throwing the Gravekeeper agaisnt a stone, then the Guy enters the tomp. Domino High School at Domino High School.. * Parshino: Finally, the class is over, Paroxes, Mathew let's go. * Paroxes: Why you are very hasty. * Parshino: Are you serious!, did you forget!! today we will visit Egypt to disover Mathew secrets. * Paroxes: Of course, i didn't forget but.., Mathew, why are you too gloomy. * Mathew: Nothing, but i am just thinking of what we could face?!, let's get out anyway!! Domino City at the street, Mathew and his friend talks while they are walking. * Parshino: Isn't it great that we are out of troubles after Ishi. * Mathew: Yes, but i smells that our Travel would make us new trouple. * Paroxes: Maybe not, this time ! * Mathew: Sorry, i didn't mean to be very harsh. * Parshino: Dont mind, After all you face, you must feel like this! * Paroxes: OK now we should go to our homes to make everything ready for our travel. * Mathew: I talked to yugi to meet him in the Watch Square now, so Goodbye for now Domino Watch Square at the Watch Square * Mathew: He is there Yami Mathew took his place. * Yami Mathew: Yugi!! * Yami Yugi: Hey Mathew!! * Yami Mathew: Will you go with us to Egypt?! * Yami Yugi: Yes i also have my affairs there. * Yami Mathew: Do you feel the same is me? * Yami Yugi: Do you mean a new trouble? yes i am feel the same! * Yami Mathew: That what i was want to know from you. * Yami Yugi: We shall meet tonight!! * Yami Yugi: Ok, goodbye now! Stormy Night at mathew home.. * Mathew: I packed all our important things! * Yami Mathew: Good! * Mathew: It's now been a month after our Duel with Yugi and we now feel a new trouble! and it appears Yugi feels the same * Yami Mathew: Yes, and now i think i must end my journey here in this world, but still i didn't know where to start, maybe our visit to Egypt will be the start. * Mathew: Hmmm, we will know tommorow there, * Yami Mathew:.... The home bell start ringing. * Mathew: who might come in this stormy night. Mathew opened the door founding a Strange man * Gravekeeper: You must be the Pharaoh!! * Mathew: What * Gravekeeper: Wait, are you the Pharaoh?! Yami Mathew took Mathew place * Yami Mathew: Yes, i am is the pharaoh, but how you know? * Gravekeeper: There is no time, i am here to tell you that your tomp is ruined!! * Yami Mathew: i still didn't know what you are talking about?! * Gravekeeper: you will know later from my Brother, but i am here to warns you from a band of Graverobbers!! * Yami Mathew: Graverobbers!?? who are they? * Gravekeeper: You shall know that they control the Gods,,ahhhh A guy shot the Gravekeeper by a pistol. * Guy: it seems that i got late! * Yami Mathew: Are you alright!? Whats those Gods? * Gravekeeper: Don't mind me, find my brother and he will help you, he in this town the guy shot him two shots killing him. * Yami Mathew: What did you do?!! * Guy: He shall shut his mouth, anyway i killed one of those folish Gravekeepers, 2 more to go. * Yami Mathew: Are you one of those Graverobbres?!! * Kyo: My name is Kyo!!, and you're right that i am a Graverobber!! * Yami Mathew: What you want from me?!! * Kyo: What the point of telling you!? * Yami Mathew: Then what the point of coming here! * Kyo: simbly, Duel Me!! * Yami Mathew: I will give you what you want, i will stop you here!! The Duel * Mathew: I will start first, I summon Skillful Swordswoman (ATK-1600), ending my turn * Kyo: What do you think your little girl can do agaisnt God Soldier (ATK-1700). attack the Girl with God Sword! * Mathew: ehhh (LP-3900). * Kyo: your turn! * Mathew: Draw, I summon Millennium Gardna (DEF-2100). you can't defeat gardna with your Soldier! * Kyo: Don't be sure i Summon another God Soldier and equip it with God Bow, allowing the level 4 monster to attack you directly with half of his ATK. now God Soldier attack Mathew!! * Mathew: ehhhh (LP-3050). * Kyo: not finished i activate the quick magic Weapon Trade changing the God Bow to the second God Soldier, and now you too attack Mathew. * Mathew: ehh (LP-2200), my turn, i summon Stone Guardian (DEF-2000). * Kyo: are you defending!! draw, i set face-down card, then i summon another God Soldier with another God Bow! * Mathew: not again!! * Kyo: I attack you with two God Soldiers directly!! * Mathew: ehhhhh!! (LP-5OO), (thinking: i will lost if i countinue like this i must end this with this card) draw!!! I activate Raise Dead to summon Skillful Swordswoman (ATK-1600), and now i offer my warriors as sacrifice for god, now i summon The Winged God Dragon of Ra (ATK-3300) * Kyo: What, the greatest of the Egyptian Gods, Ra!! * Mathew: Now show him your anger, attack God Soldier!!! * Kyo: I will not finished this eaisly i activate Compensation of Blood paying 500 points (LP-3500), sacrificing the thre soldiers i summon my own God, The Black Dragon God of Chaos Seth... Featured Duels (Mathew vs. Kyo) Mathew's Turn * He Draw (6 Cards) * He Summon Skillful Swordswoman (ATK-1600) Kyo's Turn * He Draw (6 Cards) * He Summon God Soldier (ATK-1700) * He Attack Skillful Swordswoman with God Soldier. (Mathew LP-3900) Mathew's Turn * He Draw (6 Cards) * He Summon Millennium Gardna (DEF-2100) Kyo's Turn * He Draw (6 Cards) * He Summon God Soldier (ATK-17OO). * He Activate God Bow and eqquipped it to God Soldier. * He Attacks Directly with God Soldier (Mathew LP-3050) * He Activate Weapon Trade changing God Bow to the other God Soldier. * He Attacks directly with God Soldier (Mathew LP-2200) Mathew's Turn * He Draw (6 Cards) * He Summon Stone Guardian (DEF-2000). Kyo's Turn * He Draw (4 Cards) * He set 1 Card Face-down. * Summon God Soldier (ATK-1700). * He Activate God Bow and eqquipped it to God Soldier. * He Attacks Directly with God Soldier (Mathew LP-1350) * He Attacks Directly with the other God Soldier (Mathew LP-500) Mathew's Turn * He Draw (6 Cards) * He Activate Raise Dead to summon Skilfull Swordswoman (ATK-1600). * He sacrifice his 3 monsters to summon The Winged God Dragon of Ra. * He attack God Soldier but Kyo activate his Trap Compensation of Blood paying 500 to sacrifice the three God Soldiers to summon The Black Dragon God of Chaos Seth. Duel concludes next episode. Cards used in the Episode Category:Chapters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! MP Episodes